


Rilaya - Bad Dreams

by honeyferret



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, POV First Person, Rilaya, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyferret/pseuds/honeyferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our friendship is the only thing in this world I don't have to hope for, because I know it will last forever"<br/>Riley is afraid to grow up. She's much older now, and the one thing she doesn't want to grow out of is Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rilaya - Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so I really hope people enjoy it. I don't actually write often so it may sound a little weird. I didn't know how to end it so... I'm also not very good at writing emotional stuff. It's really hard for me to write. This is written from Riley's POV. I'm not good with terminology, but I think there's angst?

I've always been afraid of change. I thought that I was finally okay with change, that while it can be bad, it can also be good. I know that change is bound to happen at some point whether we like it or not, and that sometimes, that's okay. But that was before I grew up, before _we_ grew up, before we got older.

We're seventeen years old, and as I look back on the years, I realize how quickly time went by. I realize how fast things can happen, how fast things can change. I want to say the number seventeen, and not think of it as a step closer to adulthood, but instead just a number. A number that has no meaning to it. A representation of my life's current length, a representation of how long I've lived so far, but still just a number. Despite how hard I try to think of it that way, and only that way, I can't, because I know it's not the case. I know it means growth. I know it means I'm going off to college soon. I know it means I'm older now. I know it means change.

_I don't want it to mean change._

And with all this on my mind, I reach out to Maya. I call her multiple times, because for some reason she doesn't come through the bay window. She doesn't come at all. I tried calling her, but when I did, I never got an answer, so instead, I came to her. I went to her apartment, knocked on the door as loud as I possibly could, and waited. A minute passed, so I knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked me, her face completely blank. She looked tired, and even though it was 1:47 in the afternoon, it looked like she had just woken up.

I thought we could talk inside, so I began to walk into her apartment, but she wouldn't let me through. She just gave me a confused look. So I just started talking. "I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up... and you never came through the bay window, so I just thought-"

"Are you crazy?" Maya yelled, her voice stern. "What makes you think you can show up like this? And why would I come through your window?"

"Because... you always do?"

"What the fuck? That was years ago!"

_What?_

"But, just yesterday you..."

"Is there something wrong with your head, Matthews? We didn't even talk yesterday! Why would we? Do you honestly think we're friends anymore?"

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"We're not kids anymore! We're not friends! So leave me alone!"

I was so confused. I tried to tell her that she was wrong, that we're friends, but she slammed the door in my face. What was she talking about?

I yelled through the door, "Maya, we talked yesterday, don't you remember? We're still friends! I don't understand!"

She didn't respond. I fell to the floor in frustration. "Maya, please! Please listen to me! At least help me understand! Please?" My eyes were becoming teary and my nose grew stuffy. I started banging on the door. "Peaches?"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Don't you ever call me 'Peaches' again! We're not fucking friends anymore, okay? We're, like, 25 years old. We grew apart. So leave me the fuck alone!"

She shut the door, leaving me to cry outside her door. I don't understand. We're 17, not 25. What did I do wrong? Why are we not friends? My face was completely soaked and my eyes were burning. I kept screaming Maya's name, but she wouldn't come back. She wouldn't open the door, and even if she did, she'd tell me to go away, but why?

_What did I do to make us not friends anymore?_

* * *

 

"Riley, wake up!"

I felt arms shaking me on my shoulder. It was Maya. I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed, next to her. "Maya?"

"Riles, why were you crying?" she asked me. Her face was wet.

"Why were _you_?"

"Because _you_ were crying, Riles. I woke up to the sound of you crying and shouting my name, and I didn't know what to do! Honey, why were you crying?"

I hesitated. I remembered the dream. It felt real, but so unreal. I remembered her not listening to me. I remember her shutting the door in my face. I remember sitting on the floor, _crying_.

"I... um... it was a bad dream."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Do you remember it?"

"I do."

"Bay Window?"

I really didn't want to talk about the dream, but I figured Maya should know how I feel. I looked over at the digital clock sitting on my dresser. "At 2AM?"

Maya nodded. "Yes."

So I rubbed my eyes, wiped most of the tears off my face with my arm, and headed over to the bay window. We both sat down.

"So..." Maya said, staring at me, smiling weakly. "What was your dream?"

I explained everything to her, and when I finished, she hugged me tightly for a really long time. I closed my eyes within her embrace and let out a sigh. It was late, but it felt even quieter in her arms, and while my mind was still clouded with fear, I felt happy. I felt safe.

"Riles, I would never do anything like that to you! Ever!" she said, hugging me even tighter with every word she spoke. "I'm sorry dream-me did that. I love you way too much. We'd never lose our friendship, okay?"

"But what if we do?" I asked her. She froze for a moment, and then removed her arms from around me. I felt cold.

"We won't."

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to believe her, I couldn't. "But how do we know for sure?"

"Riles, we won't drift apart, okay? Even if we do, it won't be by a lot because we'll always be friends no matter what."

It was silent for a moment, silent for way too long, so she grabbed my hand and held it firmly.

"Look, I know you're scared, and that's okay. We're older now, and we may not see each other as much. We may not go to the same college, we may not do much together, we may not talk to each other, and eventually we may not even be friends anymore, but I don't believe that. Our friendship is the only thing in this world I don't have to hope for, because I know it will last forever, and maybe that seems unrealistic, but it's what I believe."  
  
"M-Maya..." I could barely say her name. I tried to hold back my tears, but the heavy feeling in my chest caused them to all pour out at once, obscuring my vision. My throat was tight and I could barely breathe. "Maya... I... I just don't..." I completely broke down, leaning my head against Maya's chest. I could feel her holding me again.

"It's okay. I know you're afraid."

"Maya... I just don't want to lose you." 

"You'll never lose me."

"Maya you don't know that!" I shouted, pulling out of the hug. My eyes were focused on hers. "Stop saying that because you don't know that!"

"Riley, stop telling me what I don't know!" she yelled. "Look, you're right. I don't know. I don't know anything about the future, how could I know? How could I possibly know what is to come? I don't. I don't, but I have faith. I have faith that we will always be together, and no amount of growing up is ever going to stop that."

"But what if it's our fate? What if-"

"Fuck fate, Riley! I don't give a shit about what the universe says, what the universe wants. I want you in my life and you're gonna be in it, so stop thinking you're not because I'm not going to let that happen. I won't let us lose each other. I promise."

"Promise?" I said, trying to form a smile.

"Promise. And if I don't, you can kill me, because once I lose you, I lose myself, and there's no point in living if you're not my friend anymore."

Maya leaned in to hug me once more, and for once, I felt confident. I felt confident that our friendship would last. I felt confident that we'll love each other no matter what. I felt confident that we will change, but we will never lose each other. I felt confident in _us._

 

"Thunder?"

"Lightning!"

"Forever."

Maya grinned. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't as descriptive or things may have sounded a little stiff. I don't actually write often, and because I've never done fanfiction before, I didn't know how to write this well, and I'm already bad at emotional stuff, and emotions in general. I hope you liked it anyway? This is probably really unoriginal.


End file.
